


The Last Mission

by MaggYme



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dub!Con, F/M, Maybe Noncon in later chapters, NSFW, Wintersoldier kidnaps reader, bucky doesnt know who he is, dubcon, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggYme/pseuds/MaggYme
Summary: The Reader is on the Hellicarrier during the last battle of CA:WS and gets taken by the Wintersoldier with him.Warnings: DARK, Dub!Con + (Non!Con in later chapters), angst but still fluffDO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 OR OFFENDED BY DUB/NON-CON





	1. Chapter 1

_thoughts (reader)_

* * *

 

 

„You are kidding me, right? I am just a simple secretary and office-nerd. Nothing special-“, you asked, believing THE Captain America was pulling your leg.

“I fear not Ms. (y/ln). But we really don’t have time for this discussion. You need to come with us.”, he sighted.

“But why me?”, you whined, this time looking at the redhead that stood next to him.

“Because no one suspects a single unimportant secretary to be the key to the carriers.”, the black widow snapped at you, fed up with your whining.

“Can´t you just  cut my fingers off? I don’t want to go there.”

“Understandable, but I fear that wouldn’t work. We just need you to override the main door to the hangar.”, the other man, tried to ease your fear, but it didn’t work out.

* * *

 

That was how you got on this flying hell-hole with the Captain and a man that had a metal arm instead of a normal one, who were currently beating the living shit out of each other. You were hiding as far away from them as possible, covering against a steel beam at the other end of the little bridge that span over the glass bottom.

_Why me? Why couldn’t they use a fricking cat as the key, or so?_

“Bucky it´s me!”, you heard Captain America shout over and over again, trying to make his opponent to stop.

_That didn’t work the last ten times! It won´t work this time!- Why does this stupid thing have to fly?_

It wasn’t that you were afraid of heights, but being inside something that you knew was about to crash, wasn’t of your liking either.

The sound of soft flesh hitting the glass-bottom close to your hiding place caught your attention: Captain America had finally gotten the upper hand and was now changing the control-chips of the ship. But the assailant wouldn’t stay down for long; faster than humanly possible he had climbed back up and was just about to head back to beat up his ´friend´ again, when his eyes fell onto you.

His gaze was cold and you saw his muscles twitch, like he was contemplating on weather he would attack you as well, or not.

Ice cold fear began to crawl over your whole body.

“Captain…Help-please?!”, you called out, not daring to look away from the dark haired man. Maybe he wouldn’t attack if you kept looking. Just like the Angels of Dr. Who.

_That didn’t work with Rogers, why should it with me?_

He just wanted to make a move towards you, when his attention snapped back to his first enemy.

_I need to go. I need to go, right now! I sooo don’t like this look. Maybe I can jump? – Nope, still to far up in the air._

Peaking over the edge and through the glass floor, you gulped.

_I hope this thing can land- somehow._

“SHOOT IT DOWN!”, the voice of Captain America pierced your mind, startling you out of your train of thoughts.

_Wait WHAT? Are you kidding me?_

Jerking your head to the most famous American, your eyes got huge: he was held down by the his throat, his face bloody and already swollen.

“MARIA, DO IT NOW!”

_FUCK!!!_

The sound of heavy bullets hitting and piercing the hull of the carrier reached your ears, and you looked around panicked, trying to find a save place.

_Fuck you Rogers. I didn’t sign up to die. I didn’t sign up for this at all!_

Explosions burst through the ship and you covered your head with your arms, making yourself as small as possible, so there was less volume for the armoury to hit.

Another explosion happened and the whole ship suddenly dipped to one side and started to fall.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh-!”, you screamed, skidding down the now steep floor. Your hands  were trying to find anything you could hold onto, but failed and you saw yourself already falling through the burst hull and to your death.

_That’s it. I am dead. There is no way I can survive this fall and that the water is deep enough. FUCK._

Most of your body was already mid-air, when a painful yank went through you and you suddenly came to a full stop. A hand around one of your wrists. Taking in deep breaths to, you tried to calm down your racing heart, and after a few seconds you were able to look up to thank Captain America to saving you.

Only that it hadn’t been Shields supersoldier who had saved you, it was Hydra´s one.

_Why did he save me?_

He stood there: each foot on either side of the gaping hole, his metal-hand buried into a steel beam and every muscle in his body tensed- but not strained. With one swift movement he pulsed you back into the confines of the crashing carrier and against his chest; your body facing away from him.  
Your arm was caged between your own chest and his strong arm. Fearing he might let go of you again, you dug the fingers of your free hand into his lower arm.

_Don’t let go. Don’t let go. Please don’t let go!_

Panic flushed through your veins and you were certain: had he pulled you up with your chest against his, you would have wrapped your legs around his body and, so you wouldn’t fall to your death again, should he decide to let you go.

_YOU ARE STILL FALLING TO YOUR DEATH. Idiot._

The river was coming closer and closer, and your saviour(?), captor (?) did not move. Like at all.

_Can we please go somewhere save? And where is Captain Americ- OH SHIT!_

Your eyes had found the unconscious form of your ´comrade´ laying beneath a fallen steel beam; mere metres were between you (still clinging to that man) and his unmoving form.

Just when you were about to faceplant right into the surface of the water, the man that was holding you pivoted around his own axis, so that his back was taking the full impact and his whole body shielded you from most of the pain.  
Before you could react, water was everywhere and you almost breathed in water- hadn’t it been for the metal hand clamping over your nose and mouth.

Concentrating on not drowning, you first didn’t realize the male was swimming through the wrack, grabbing the (now floating) unconscious supersoldier by his wrist, only to pull the two of you along to safety – meaning the surface.

It was only a few metres to the oxygen your body so desperately needed, but you couldn’t fight the reflex to breath anymore.

Water filled your lungs and panic your veins.  
Your body wanted to flush out the water, but that resulted in you only breathing in more water.  
A vicious circle.

Black had started to enter your vision when air was finally reaching your lungs- the soldier had saved you.

Spluttering and coughing, you tried to give your body the demanded oxygen and get rid of the water.

As soon as your feet touched the solid ground, you wanted to slip to your knees- that was how exhausted you were, but the soldier wasn’t allowing it and so he was dragging you towards the shore alongside him.

_Is he even breathing?_

That thought flashed through your mind, when your eyes found the apparently lifeless body laying on the edge of the water. Concentrating your whole attention at the man´s chest, you pleaded to everything that might be listening for the man to not be dead. And your silent prayers were answered, ever so slightly you saw his chest rise, but also the blood.

Stretching your fingers, you tried to reach out and see where the blood was coming from exactly, but you were dragged past his body and into the underbrushes aligning the river. Away from the scene of the fight.  
Only now did you start to think about fighting against the man´s grip, but like he was sensing your change in demeanour, he turned around and gave you a cold stare that made every thought of resistance turn into cold air at once.

More often than not, did you lose your footing on the loose underground and after the forth or fifth time, he hoisted you over his shoulder, like you were weighting nothing.  
The further he got away from the crashing side, the more fear crept into your heart – he was taking you with him to do god-knows-what and there was nothing you could do about it.

_Why me? What does he want from me?_

His metal shoulder dug into your stomach and his metal arm was wrapped around your legs, securing you in place.  
Not seeing where he took you, you concentrated on not getting seasick, the way you were bopping up and down.

You had to admit though, that his backside was rather- _Damn._

His muscles moved beneath your hands (you had put on his lower leg, to keep yourself from moving to much), even though he was dressed in thick leather.

Sticks slapped your legs and behind, before the man suddenly stopped and you could feel his head turning, like he was looking for something special. He must have find said something not a moment later, because he continued walking, his free arm moved, and you heard a car-door open.

“You will drive.”, he growled, putting you down and pushing you into the drivers- seat, only for him to sit down in the seat behind you. His metal hand rested at your shoulder, ready to strangle you should you do something stupid.

“To- to where?”, you asked.

“Out of the city.”


	2. grabbing a drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of: it is in the middle of the night, so please bear with any mistakes I made- I am tired as hell  
> Warnings: anhst, injuries, manhandling, pissed wintersoldier (i think thats it... if not let me know)

That was how, in the end, you had ended up in this hideout with the supersoldier, though you had no idea how long you had already been in that cabin for there were no clocks and all the windows were totally blacked out. The only light came from the old lamps on the ceiling.

He had placed you in a room that hold only an old bed and if you had to go to the bathroom, you had to keep it in until he came to get you. That was the only indication on how much time might have gone by since THAT day.

The bathroom was on the other side of the small hallway, right opposite to ´your´ room. It only held the essentials as well: Toilet, shower, sink. Nothing more- not even a heater.  
He would allow you to be more or less alone in the bath whenever he allowed you to use it. Meaning he was standing in the open door, his broad back turned towards you, his head slightly turned so he would see you moving out of the corner of his eyes, should you decide to attack him.

Even though he never even spared a look at your body, you hurried up, not daring to give him a reason to do so.

_Every time I see him he looks more and more ill- and tense._

The ´first´ incident happened when he opened your door for your now sixth bathroom-break. You were almost peeing your pants when he finally opened the door. You pushed past him and into the bathroom. Forgotten was your fear of him. The only thing mattering at that moment was relieving your bladder.

A sigh of relieve left your chest.

_Finally-_

Finished you looked up, only to see the man´s tense form standing right next to you.

_Shit_

“I am sorry. I really needed to pee.”, you whispered apologetic and slightly fearful.

His muscles were tense and eyes pointy; he didn’t like the way you had pushed past him.   
Finished your business, you stood up and got redressed- your eyes cast on the floor.  
You could feel his eyes burn into your skin and the hair on the back of your neck raised.

The very next second, your back crashed against the shower wall, your head hitting it a blink of an eye later. Stars danced before your eyes and every breath avoided for a few seconds.

Both of the man´s hand clenched in your shirt as he hold you in the air- your feed not even near the ground anymore and you had just been able to breath again, when your body slammed into the sink, from how he had thrown you aside.

Sharp pain shot through your sides and you slumped to the floor- crying. Every breath hurt like hell and the sobbing made it even worse while your vision became darker and darker.

It didn’t take long for you to lose consciousness.

* * *

 

Slowly coming back to yourself, you noticed the cold tiles had swapped with something soft and warm.   
You were laying on your side, your hands on either side of your body, causing it to twist into a strange but still comfortable position.

Cool air brushed over you and you noticed your whole upper body was bare and still hurting like hell.

Being more or less out of it, you couldn’t fathom why you would be naked until a movement and something cold and hard against your skin caught your attention. The pain that erupted from that touch woke up your mind at once.   
Eyes huge with shock you jerked up, but a strong hand on your chest kept you plastered to the bed, you now noticed you were laying on.

It belonged to the Soldier.

_What is he doing?!_

“Don’t move.”, he growled, and you stopped pushing against his hand, laying back down knowing you could only let him do what he wanted to do.

He moved to straddle your hips and your breathing hitched in your throat. His flesh hand moved off your sternum and he leaned towards the side of the bed, grabbing something.

With every passing second you felt more and more exposed with your naked chest. Your eyed fell onto the metal hand the something he hold in it: a tube.  
It must have contained a salve of some sorts that was laced with pain-killers, because once he had began to spread it over your abdomen and ribs, the pain began to subdue.

Sighting you closed your eyes in contempt and you could feel your muscles to relax under his touch and at first you didn’t notice his movements had stopped, but finally you opened your eyes again.

You looked up only to find your captor looking down at you, a strange look on his face.  
His tired eyes burned with something you couldn’t read (But would find out soon), before he suddenly jerked away- almost like you had burned him- and he left the room. Leaving the door wide open.

_What was that? What did I do? Please don’t let me have done something wrong. I don’t want to die._

When the initial shock of his rushed departure had left, your mind was immediately occupied with finding something to cover yourself with- but there was nothing more than the covers of the bed you usually slept beneath.

To be honest: his strange look had scared you and you wanted more than just thin air between you and him.

* * *

 

It took a few hours for him to return to your room, where you had pulled the covers around your body, making you look like a mix of a burrito and E.T riding in the basked on the bike of the end of the movie.

The pain was almost gone (only uncomfortable aching was remaining) and you knew there were no broken rips inside your body, but that was about it.

“I am sorry.”, you apologised into the fabric, fearing he was still angry with you and came back to hurt you more.   
But he said nothing when he walked towards you, and neither did his eyes hint at anything that he would want to do.

“I did not mean to disrespect- Please don’t kill me. I just needed to pee so bad.”, you tried again.

Panic gripped at your heart and you were sure there was no heartbeat left when he stopped right in front of you (you were still sitting on the bed), that was how fast it was beating. And you wanted nothing more than scrambling away from him to the other side of the bed- but you knew it would be to no avail. He was too strong, big and fast for you to ever do that.

The swirling of his mechanical arm caught your attention again and you didn’t notice his other hand to get a grip on your cover before it was too late and the cover gone.

_Shit. When did he get there!_

His metal hand moved to rest on your shoulder before his thumb pressed against your jaw, making your head tilt back, giving him a better look at your throat and chest and his normal hand took a hold on your wrist, lifting your arm up and making hot pain shoot through your body.His metal h

A hiss of pain left your throat and you knew it was because of the painkillers wearing off.

You caught yourself hoping he was there to treat your injuries and not to intensify them.

He leaned forward, pushing you to lay back down on the bed, his knees on either side of your hips caging you in and keeping most of his weight off your body, though it was enough to make sure you could not move.

Releasing your jaw, he reached to get something out of his pocket- it was the salve.

_Thank you-_

“Don’t move.”, he ordered you again and you obliged.

He was surprisingly gentle in the way he spread the ointment and with him being this close, you were finally able to get another good look at your captor.

His eyes were glossy and tired- they reminded you of a zombie and no matter how awkward and threatening this situation was for you, you couldn’t but think about how ill he was looking.

The soldier must have noticed your stare, because his eyes locked with yours and he frowned; still spreading ointment on your sides and abdomen. It was then your head decided to remember you, you had hit it earlier: Sudden nausea overcame you and you had to close your eyes to not lose the non-existing stomach-content over yourself, the bed or him.

His movements faltered and you noticed him lean forward, both of his hands getting a gentle hold on your head and neck. Leaning back, he pulled you to a sitting position and against himself. That move antagonized your ribs, but your head was worse at that moment.  
His chest was pressed against yours, and he moved your head to rest against his shoulder with his hand immediately prodding at the back of your head to search for further injuries. And he found them causing you to yelp and almost puke.   
But the pain faded as soon as it had appeared.

Once again he felt you relax and once again he left the room with a start, leaving you half naked and shivering from the sudden loss of his body-heat.

_At least he doesn’t seem to want me dead. But what does he want of me? Or is it Hydra?_

* * *

 

It was another two hours or so later that you began thinking abut leaving the room. He had once again left the door to the room open and thirst began to torture your throat and mind.

It became so bad, it was unbearable and you walked towards the exit of the room; the cover once again draped around your body.

_Maybe I should call out and ask him?_

“Excuse me? May I leave the room to get something to drink?”, you called out and into the empty hallway. But there was no answer.

Waiting a minute or so, you tried again.

“The thirst is killing me. I will just get something to drink. If I am not allowed to do so, please let me know now.”

Again, no answer.

_Well, better still hurry-_

Within minutes you had found the kitchen and a glass that you filled with water from the tab. Drinking and refilling it at once.

You just wanted to return to your room with the glass of water, when you stood dead in your tracks.

There, in the middle of the doorway, stood your captor, his whole upper body bare. His trousers hung low on his hips and his breathing was deep and rigid. His muscles tense.

You did not even need to see his eyes to know that you wouldn´t like what was coming now.

He was seething with fury or anger and you had no means to hide or escape.

_Fuck._


	3. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT in this chapter Non/Dun Con

Standing there starring at the soldier for a second more, you quickly decided to better get something between the two of you so you stepped behind the small table, already knowing it wouldn’t be able to save you from him.

And you were right.

Within five seconds the man stood in front of you; the wooden table thrown out of his way without any strain.

Hot fear burnt through your veins and your breathing stopped.

_FUCK! Not good!_

His metal hand closed around your throat and you were pushed back against the wall. Out of reflex you grabbed onto his wrist to try and ease the pain, though it only caused him to growl.

“Air- need-please!”, you breathed, knowing you would soon be dead if he doesn’t lose his grib.

_I am going to die for a glass of water…_

Your eyes started to fall close and you felt a tear slip down your cheek.

Suddenly his hand was gone and you were able to breath regular again, only for it to get a hood of the back of your head (and your hair), turning you around.  
Your face now pressed against the all and your tried to turn your head so at least your  nose wouldn’t be squished.  
To your surprise did he allow that.

Mysteriously the covers were still pulled around your body, and you clutched the fabrics closer to your skin.

_Please-_

Satisfied that you wouldn’t move, he released your head. Only for his hand to move down the covers to your backside.  
You jerked together when you felt his nose brush through your hair, only to end up in the crook of your neck, where he inhaled deeply his lips grazing over your skin.  
In the meantime his hands had pulled the covers up, so now they barely covered anything at all and his hands moved beneath the fabrics and onto your skin.

A whimper of fear left your throat. That whimper grew louder when you recognized one of his hands reached around your hips towards your most private area. Instinctively you tried to close your legs further, but a deep growl and a pinch into your upper thigh changed your mind at once.

_Better let him do what he wants to do. Maybe it won´t hurt much then. Maybe he even will be gentle._

One of his fingers began stroking through your folds. (You never felt so dirty in your life before.) With every stroke did he enter you further and further until his finger had been fully inside you and more tears fell down your face.   
His fingers curled inside of you and you would feel your body to react to his probing and teasing- you grew more and more wet.   
Apparently being satisfied with your new state, the man pulled your midsection closer to him and you noticed his ´free´ hand to disappear only for the rustling of clothing to reach your heard- he was getting undressed and you knew what was about to happen.

Your muscles spasm when the tip of his hard member brush against your backside and then through your folds, coating himself with your natural lubricant.

A sigh of relieve wanted to leave you the moment his fingers left your body, though it stopped in your throat when something much bigger and wider took its place- his dick. He was so well endowed that you feared to be ripped apart should he move only slightly wrong.

The soldiers head was still pressed into the crook of your neck, though now he was nibbling and licking at your throat and pulse.

You closed your eyes.

With both of his hands onto your hips, he kept you in place, or otherwise the heavy and strong  thrust would have pushed you not against the wall but literally into it. He entered you like a jackhammer; his thrusts to fast and strong for you to find any pleasure, even if it had been a wanted intercourse and not him taking you against your will and against a cold wall.

Suddenly your feet left the ground (the soldier still pounding into you) and a startled gasp let your body. With this changed degree pain erupted in your insides when he hit a different and new spot, making you yelp in pain.  
He must have not  like that sound because his snapped up and one of his hands lamped around your throat yet again constricting your airways - slowly cutting off your oxygen intake.

_That’s it_

Your vision turned dark and soon you had left consciousness. The man still pounding in and out of you.

* * *

 

When you finally regained your sensed, you immediately noticed the wet and sticky feeling between your thighs. Then the pain and sourness. And only after that the soft ground you had been resting on.

_What? Where am I? Where is HE?!_

Slowly opening your eyes, you noticed that you had been placed back onto ´your´ bed- on your stomach- and you carefully turned your body into a seating position, all the while searching for the man.   
Any little hope that the happenings had just been a nightmare were crushed, when a gush of liquid flushed out of your vagina- he had really taken you in the kitchen and what was even worse: he must have finished inside.

Though there was  no time for you to panic because the very next second your captor entered the room, with only a towel around his waist and his hair still wet. The shadow of dark hair peaked from beneath the fluffy fabric.  
Hadn´t it been for the situation you were in you would have swooned at that sign. He was no denying that he was well build and well looking- regardless the many scars and metal arm: His body was ripped and not one gram of too much fat was beneath his skin; the prosthetic arm shimmered almost golden in the light of the old lamps and the thought of him resembling an old roman _What does he want now?_

For seconds, or even minutes, did the two of you stare gladiator  at each other, his eyes burning with the same look he gave you before but at the same time with a glimmer of confusion.  
Said confusion was quickly gone though and he stalked towards you.

You had to gulp and dull pain radiated from your throat.

_Oh yeah- he choked me, right?_

“Please, I am sorry. I will never leave this room without your permission ever again!”, you whimpered.

But it did nothing to you- he still came closer and the towel were already sporting a tent- you were sure he would take you again and sighted. That was your fate for the foreseeable future and you would not be able to do something about it. So there was no reason for you to use the little bit of strength you had to plead and cry.

One last time you pleaded , “Please I am sorry.”, before he kneeled between your legs and reached for your throat with his artificial hand. The other resting on your hips.

Almost gentle he pushed your body back onto the matrass. You knew he would be mounting you again any second now and so you turned your head as far as his grip allowed and forced your muscles to relax.

Now your only hope was for him to finish and lose interest quickly.

_Maybe he will kill me and end this suffering for good. Curse you Captain America and Black Widow. Curse you!_

* * *

 

“Steve what is wrong?”, the redhead sighted for the tenth time that week. Ever since he had woken up after his operation, he was distant and deeply in thought.

“Is there really no sign of her?”, he asked for the tenth time that week as well.

“No. But I bet she just ran. I can´t blame her and there as no body or parts of a body fount fitting her description so ease up. Stark is scanning every camera he can for her in the whole continent of North and south America. So chill and get your head back into the game. We have an angry security council to meet.”

“I hope you are right Nat- I really hope you are right.”

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ooookayyyyyyy, I have to admit, Bucky/Wintersoldier might be ooc in this chapter… Sorry about that(?)  
> I hope you guys still enjoy it though.
> 
> Warning: ooc Bucky/Winter soldier (?), no really dark compared to the other parts (sorry, not sorry :P), mention of non-con /dub-con

The soldier had taken you another four times that night. Every time finishing inside of you, though you did not care because you had no hope of leaving that cabin at all. After he had taken you the last time, he had carried you into the bath and beneath the warm spray of the shower, only to leave you on your own.

_Strange-_

Taking the offered opportunity, you quickly tried to clean yourself from any evidence of the night, even though you knew it would be only a reason of time until he would take you again.

Satisfied with your cleaner state, you grabbed one of the offered towels and dried your body, careful with the bruises the male had left behind the last couple of hours.

Finished, you contemplated for a second to wrap the towel around your body to get something between you and him, but you decided against it in the end; because one: you did not anger the soldier again and two: why stretch the unavoidable with wearing things he would just rip of your body.

Still uncomfortable with your current situation and state, you made your way back to ´your´ room. With your head hanging low.

To your surprise was the room empty and you sat onto your bed, with your covers -he must have brought them into your room while you were in the shower- pulled to your chest for warmth and back resting against the headboard. You did not want to get the bed wet with your hair, like it would happen should you lay down. 

And so, you waited.

Waited for anything and nothing.

Waited for the male to return.

Waited for your future to happen.

Yes, you were exhausted, not only in your body but your mind as well, but there was still adrenalin pumping through your veins and fear about angering the male burning in your heart.   
You just couldn’t lay down and sleep.

It took another hour or so, until the man returned to the room again, fully dressed and a tablet in his hands.  
His skin looked pale and eyes tired, but not from exhaustion. It was a different time of tiredness.  
Without sparing you a glance, your captor walked towards the little table and placed the tablet down.

“There is food and water. Eat- drink- sleep.”, he stated, walking back out of the door and leaving you alone again- confused.

_What? Why? Did he just- He was completely different, like another person-_

Neither hungry, nor thirsty, you finally were able to lay down and let sleep take over your exhausted and hurting body.

* * *

 

“Who are you? Why are you here? - I know I was ordered to not kill you, but why are you here? And what happened last night? How did you make me do that?”, you finally recognized your captors voice whispering those words.

_What **I** made him do?_

“I can barely control myself right now. Just being near you, just knowing you are this close- “, he whispered a tat darker and closer than before, “I know you are naked beneath those sheets. And there is this burning urge inside of me. An itch that won´t leave. That only good better after-. Who are you girl. And what did you do with _HIM_?”

_Because if I had declined, the damn spider would have made! I hope those two are not doing too well. I hope mosquitos bite them where they can´t reach to scratch. Whoever listens knows they deserve it!_

His fingers caressed your jaw, his thumb brushing over your mouth.

“Those words you said. They triggered something. I don´t know what it is, but I am sorry for everything I did and will do. I don’t know who I am, or what I am capable of.”, he continued, still whispering.

_What the fuck is going on? Why is he like this? Is he saying he can´t do anything against this? That he is not in charge of his own body?_

“I only know that I was able to think clearer after every time- after I- I took you. But with every passing second my mind goes hazier and hazier again, it is like I forget myself all over again.”, the soldier almost sobbed, his hand still gently caressing your face, “I don’t know what to do. Where to go and what I am at the moment. Who am I? I would tell you to go and run. As far away as you can. But I fear I will forget and go and hunt you down to bring you back. You couldn’t get away from me or die out there. There is nothing in a three-day walking radius than bears, wolves and other things that will happily eat you.”

_Not that I wanted to run, but good to know that it would be my certain death if I try._

“You are allowed to walk freely now. But stay out of my room. I will try and stay away from you as long as I can think straight. I think there should be enough food in the pantry to last for a few weeks.”, he told you, even though he must have thought you were asleep, before you heard the rustling of his clothes and the door to your room closing. But no key was turned, and no lock locked.

_Did he just place a barrier between him and me? I am confused. What did just happen?_

* * *

 

You had fallen back asleep after another half an hour of confusion and trying to make sense out of everything the male had said to you during the night.

Getting up from your bed, you noticed a pile of neatly folded clothes had been placed on the chair and so you decided to take a closer look. Regardless the aching in your legs and lower belly, you made your way there.

_Did he bring me clothing?_

And indeed, he did. There on the chair were laying a pair of lose trousers, a top and a pullover; every single article was far to big for your body and you figured that this were spar clothes of your captor.

_At least the trousers have a cord to fasten them, and I can roll up the legs and sleeves._

_He said I am allowed to walk freely, right? Well, I think I will call out no matter what, just to make sure._

“I am going to leave my room now. If I am not allowed to do so, please let me know!”, you called out through the closed door, waiting a few seconds for an answer that never came.

_I guess it is safe to go then…_

Slowly, your body buried inside the huge pullover, you snailed your way towards the kitchen, where you assumed the male would be.

_I should have just gone into the bathroom to get some water. But damn I would kill for some hot tea or so. Maybe there is something hidden in one of the cabinets?_

You could hear your heart beat inside your ears, and it became louder with every step you took.

_Please do not be in there. Please don’t be in there._

Repeating that mantra in your head over and over again, you summoned all your courage (and what you later would describe as suicidal tendencies) and stepped into the very same room that had caused you the big trouble the day before.

It was empty. At least that was what you thought at the first glance. But you were mistaken. Right next to the doorway you just stepped through stood the man of your current nightmare, unmoving and with his eyes concentrated on you.  
Indifferent to him, you only noticed him when you had reached the other side of the kitchen and you froze.

You feared a repeat of your last visit to this room was imminent, but to your surprise and relief did the male only stare at you, before taking a seat against the kitchen counter and taking a bite from whatever he had prepared for himself.

_This promises to be interesting._

Taking an apple that had been placed in a bowl in the centre of the kitchen, you sat down on the opposite side of the table, your eyes never leaving his form.

You knew no matter how this encounter would pass, that would be the way the rest of your stay with the man would go by.

 

 

 


	5. A Deal?

**AN: I am sorry it took so long, but I was finally able to get something written that I don’t think to suck at a whole. It is a bit short but hay- maybe I am getting into the flow of this story again?!**

**Have Fun reading**

 

He looked at you.

His eyes roaming over every bit of skin he was able to see- It wasn´t much, but he looked relieved and sorry in some way.

_What is he doing? Why is he behaving like that? He looks so different- same, but different._

_“Thank you for the clothes.”, you mumbled not knowing what else to say and you knew you had to at least show some form of gratitude. Otherwise you feared you might anger him. “They are really comfortable- and warm.”_

Your only answer was a nod, though that was more than you had thought you would get.

“I -I want to apologise for angering you earlier. Wasn´t my intention.”, you whispered more.

_Maybe I should tell him I heard what he said earlier? If this, calmer side, of him stays- maybe I can survive this? I mean, I already thought about just offering me to him- what harm can it do?_

“I- you know, I heard what you told me while- while I slept- and – and”, this statement had caught his attention, “ and if it helps for you to-to stay calm. I. I am willing to -help- you.”

You couldn’t believe you had really said what you just did, “I can´t live in fear anymore. To not know if I am safe or if something will happen-“

Pregnant silence hung between the two of you, following your whispered declaration.

“I am sorry.”

These words out of the male’s mouth, sounded so sincere and broken that you couldn’t but look him straight into the eyes.

“I just can´t take the not knowing anymore. Please, I will help you. I will be willing,- just please, no more pain and force.”

A sob escaped your lips and you averted your eyes.

You were afraid of the male’s reaction.

Again, silence.

Soft footfalls caught your attention, and you feared what he would do now. He was closing in to you. The soldier came to a stop right behind you, his flesh hand moving over your shoulders to the back of your neck; freeing it from your hair.

He was looking at the bruises he had left on your skin.

Goosebumps erupted from his touch and breathing was the only movement you allowed your body.

“You don’t know what you are saying. I don’t even know who I am. WHAT I am. I could hurt you. I ALREADY hurt you. There is this other side that takes control.”, he groaned, pain in his voice.

“You said, after the – after you- that you got control. Or at least more.”, you whispered, hoping he would understand your way of thought.

You just wanted to know what was coming for you- or rather when it was coming for you.

Slowly his metal-hand joined his flesh one, and soon your head was gathered in between. Entangled in your hair, he massaged your scalp and pulled the hair towards his nose- taking in your scent.

“Every minute I can feel myself slip more. I am losing control.”, he whispered painfully.

You had a feeling of what was about to happen.

With slightly trembling hands you moved to stand and leaned into his chest. You were physically offering yourself to him and his needs.

“No- this isn’t right. This shouldn’t be right. This shouldn’t be happening.”, he whispered though his body already went rigid, “I-“.

“I know- please, just- maybe not in the kitchen and against the table.”

Within a second, he had cradled you into his arms and was carrying you through the hallway and into your room.

Gently, he laid you down onto the bed, immediately taking a step back. His eyes were roaming over your clothed body and a tent was evident in his.

Seconds later, he was back on the bed and above you- naked and hard.

Lustful, worrying and apologetic.

His lips found your neck and his hands the hem of your trousers. Hesitant he tucked at the fabric, pulling it down, freeing your lower body and revealing it all to himself.

A jolt went through your body, when his metal digits brushed through your folds.

The man was gentle. His whole attention concentrated on getting you ready and making it good for you as well.

Centimetre for centimetre he crawled forward until he kneeled between your legs; your hips resting on his and his dick brushing against your folds.

Pleasure spread through your veins, and for the very first time- you WANTED him inside of you.

“Please,”, you moaned, your hips buckling on their own accord. Your body had just betrayed you. Answering to your pleas, his hips buckled and his dick sheeted inside of you. Making both of you moan.

His lips detached from your throat- his breath hot on his skin.

Keeping up the pace, it did not take long for you to feel your release approach. Your inner muscles clamping around his member, sending him over the edge as well.

Empty, the male slumped together, his weight only supported by his elbows and you felt your own heavy breathing and hammering of your heart against his chest.

A minute went by.

A minute the two of you used to regain strength.

A minute that was ended by a low rumble of your stomach.

Groaning in embarrassment, you turned your head away.

“There is food in the kitchen. Shower, then come eat.”, the man ordered calm. Though instead of just leaving you behind, he gathered you in his arms and carried you into the bath- bridal style and earning himself an confused look from you.

“You looked like you wouldn’t be able to walk on your own.”, he answered, his voice almost sounded shy.

“Thank you.”, you whispered, and after one last glance, the male left you to your own.

_This is strange. But if it stays like this. It will at least be painless. Though what is it with him and those two personalities?_

* * *

He had made some simple Pasta with tomato-sauce when you joined him after the shower. Though he had already retreated to his room when you appeared.

Now it was in the middle of the night (at least that was what you assumed), when the door opened and the bed dipped.

_What?_

“Don´t move. You are mine.”, the male growled into your ear, “My prize for my mission.”

“Prize?”, you breathed disbelieving.

“This is so much better than the usual injection they give me.”, he chuckled, his teeth nibbling at your earlobe and his hands clutching at you hips, with his thumbs resting against your spine.

The soldiers dark side was back and he was there for you.

_Injections?_

“I know you are awake. I can feel and hear your heart.”, he chuckled darkly, moving to straddle your thighs, “Presented like a dessert on a table. Yet you are hiding from me. It makes it all the more interesting, for I have to unpack you first. Like a present.”

Your ears caught the sound of a knife being unsheathed.

“Let´s unpack. Shall we?”

 

**AN2.0: So what do you think?**

**Little Advice: Feedback helps giving ideas and motivation to continue a story. Nothing is more disheartening than nothing…**

**And sorry again for the long wait. I hope it did not have to many mistakes in it- it is in the middle of the night and I will edit it whenever I have the time and when the complaints are too much ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am sorry this takes soooo long, but I just started an apprenticeship as a joiner and am not really able to write much at the moment.**

**But I hope you like what little bit I was able to come up with.**

**Wordcount: around 1200**

**Warning: mention of dub-con,  Not much happening I am sorry.**

 

The dark side of the soldier stayed with you for the rest of the night and took you four times, though unlike the other times he was rather gentle. You still felt violated and you wondered why the soldier had resurfaced again- hadn’t you given yourself to Bucky to prevent just that from happening.

“You are wondering why I am here again, aren´t you?”, the man whispered into your ear, his dick still inside of you and his muscled abdomen was pressed against your back, “You are right, if he is awake it is hard for me at the moment to have control. But now that he is asleep-“

“Why are you doing this?”, you whispered fearful.

“Why not? Why shouldn´t I enjoy the only pleasure there is for me? Usually they only give me injections to let me forget the pain that is waiting for me should I not succeed with my orders. Now I got you. They told you not to kill you; I saved you, and now I take my price.”

“But there are no ´they´. We are alone. Please, no more pain.”, you whimpered, hoping to persuade him to leave you alone. Though you knew it was to no avail.

“They will come- They always did. They always found me. And I intend to enjoy what ever little time I have left. Enough questions. Sleep. You need the rest for there are now two to serve.”, the last part was followed by a chuckle and brush between your shoulder blades.

You felt him get off of you, his member slipping out of you with his seed following suit. Shivers went through your body, both of cold and anxiety.

“You seem cold. Don´t worry, I will make sure you won´t freeze.”

* * *

 

Two weeks this kept up.

During the day, Bucky would be in charge, taking care of you (like cooking) and when he felt his influence slip, he would make sure you could enjoy the sex as well.  
During the night, the winter soldier would be in charge, filling his needs as much as he can, though he became a bit gentler with you with every round.

It was during one of his nights, you were waiting for the soldier to enter your room, when this circle was broken.

“Come with me.”, the soldier ordered the moment he stepped into the room, “We will change the location. Don’t try anything stupid.”

_We are leaving? Why? Where to?_

Nodding in understanding, you got dressed in what little things you had, and stepped into the hallway and towards the kitchen where the only exit and entrance was situated.

Anticipation of seeing the outsideworld again cursed through your veins.

“I will drive this time. I can´t risk you knowing where we are going. I am going to blindfold you once we are leaving the woods and the sun will rise.”, he declared and your mood dropped slightly.

_At least I will see something different._

Opening the door, he motioned for you to take a seat in the passenger side of the car he had already parked in front of the door.

Not ten seconds later, he took his seat at the drivers side and drove through the woods, with only the moon as a source of light.

The ride itself was quiet, and soon the little bumps in the uneven forest floor cradled you to sleep. (the knowledge that he couldn’t take you while driving helped as well.)

 

You did not know how long you had slept, but when you finally wanted to open your eyes, something soft was blocking them.   
The car wasn’t driving anymore and you weren’t not sitting in your seat anymore, with something covering you.

_What -are we already at our destination? Where is he? And what is covering me?_

The crunching sound of steps on gravel caught your attention. Your heart beating faster and muscles getting tens. A shook went through the car, when one of the doors opened and someone sat down, only to close it again.

“You finally woke up it seems. Good, I just got something to eat and drink. Stay down until I tell you to get up.”, your captor stated, starting the car.

You wanted to tell him, that you were not hungry (because you really did not feel it), when your stomach rumbled angrily about the prospect of food.

“Thank you.”, you whispered instead, and changed the way you laid there, wondering how long you had been sleeping.

“Five hours, though I thought you would sleep even more, the way you were out of it when I placed you on the backseats. I guess having to take care of the needs of two people is rather tiring.”, the man stated without much emotions in his voice, “Sit up, and reach forward with your hands, I will give you your food.”

Doing as told, you pulled your ´covers´ around your body to keep the cold air from your sleep-heated body. The rustling of paper caught your ears, and then something that seemed to be a bagel was placed into your hands.

Bringing it up to your face, you tried to figure out what you would be eating soon by smelling at the offered food.  
It indeed was a bagel, one with boiled ham and salat. At once you took a big bite, enjoying the taste.

_Does this taste so good because I can’t see shit? Or because it IS this tasty?_

“We will be driving for another hour before changing our way of transport.”, the soldier let you know from his seat, his statement leaving you wondering what kind of change he meant.

As it turned out, it was a plane.

“Where are we going?”, you asked, once the plane left its climb and had reached the travel height.

“Out of the country.”, he answered, his tone showing he doesn’t appreciate you questioning.

_Curse you Captain, and curse you widow! Now I will never see freedom again!_

A deep sight left your chest and tears threatened to fall, and you slumped into the luxurious cushions of the expensive jet.

The soldier had allowed you to take of the fold, once you had stepped into the plane. There wouldn’t be a way for you to neither run, nor say where you exactly were flying.

A shadow casting over you, pulled you out of your musing: the soldier stood at your feet, his eyes roaming your body.

_Who is flying now?!_

“The auto Pilot will bring us where we need to go, and I can go three days without any sleep. Now we can follow up with-things; we have ten hours.”

_Looks like I am about to join the mile-high club, if I want or no._

It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

 

 PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

 


	7. The Cabin in the Woods brings a suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THE NEXT PART IS HERE… thank you to my readers on AO3 who left me a lot of comments to motivate and give me ideas to write this chapter! Thanks to the little few who did this on Tumblr as well.
> 
> Wordcount: around 3400
> 
> Warning: slight smut, dub con, talk about pregnancies….

 

 

The soldier took you a few times. Once while you where asleep even, waking you up in the process; though that had been the last time, for when he had finished, the plane already alerted him that you were about to reach your landing area.

“Enjoy the view. After we land, I will blindfold you again until we reach our new destination.”, were his last words before he closed the cockpit door behind him.

You breathed in awe, the plane was flying into the sunset, painting the sky into beautiful read and violet colours.

_Wow this is breath-taking, I wish I could take a picture. Are we in Europe or Asia, I wonder…. Better buckle up._

Breaching through the pink clouds, you saw that everything beneath the plane were woods and hills.

_Where does he want to land this thing? I can´t see any streets._

The plane flew a little curve and you noticed the crowns of the trees coming closer and closer.  
And then, the trees suddenly opened up to reveal a landing strip.

_Guess this is where he is planning to land._

Within the next ten minutes, the soldier had landed the plane and parked it, in what it seemed to be, a hidden hangar.

“Ready to go?”, the man chuckled, entering the cabin again.

Knowing you had no choice, you stood up nodding your understanding and turned around to make it easier for him to blindfold you.

He thanked you with a light brush od his metal digits against the exposed skin of your neck, sending a shudder down your spine. Much to the amusement of the male.

“Not here and not yet- but soon. When we are at our new hideout.”, he whispered, his lips mere hair width away from your ear.

You dreaded your future and the ride there.

“How long until we are there?”, you asked with a meek voice.

“Two hours by car and then two by foot. Depending how fast you can walk blindfolded.”

You sighted. _I am so gonna break my legs. Or pummel to my death._

“Don’t worry, the way is not steep and not aligned by cliffs. So, you won´t die- at least if you don’t try to run. The area is known for their mountain lions. Don´t try to run once we are there and Barnes is back in charge.”, malice swung in his voice and you hurried to answer truthfully.

“I won´t. I am not stupid.”, the last part was only a whisper, but he heard it non the less of course.

“Maybe you are not. Though it stands against to be argued, after you were with that captain on the Carrier.”

“But just because I had no other choice.”, you grumbled under your breath, “Just like now.”

“I am sure Romanov can be quite persuading. I taught her after all a few tricks myself. Now follow me.”

The male grabbed your upper arm and surprisingly gentle guided you out of the plane and towards a car.

_Is this a jeep? Does that mean it goes up a mountain?_

You did not know much about cars, bur this one was so loud, you knew the motor must be strong and expensive.  
He kept silent until the moment you must have reached the place the journey would continue by foot.

“Now we will walk the rest of the way. But we need to hurry- it looks like it will rain soon.”

_For real? Just my luck._

“O-okay. If I could see, I would be faster-“, you tried to reason, but to no avail.

“No way. But don’t worry, this path is rather easy and I will make sure you will not fall. I admire you trying though.”

“Fine.”, you sighted, “ It was worth a try, not that I had anywhere to go.”

“True. Now shut up and walk.”

* * *

 

One and a half hours into the walk the first droplets of water fell and soon rain poured down like waterfalls; within seconds the two of you were drenched to the bone.

Thunder roared in the distance and the winds got stronger.

You felt like a walking icicle.

_*Hatchoo*_ You sneezed.

_*Hatchoo*_  Again.

And again. And again and again.

_Fuck, I am so going to be sick._

“Five more minutes and we are at our destination.”, the man beside you stated, sounding angry and not happy himself.

Soon he said the words you were waiting for: “We are here. Time to warm up.”

“Y-y-y-y-y-yes p-p-p-p-please.”, you shivered.”s-s-s-s-s-soooo cold.”

“Take off your blindfold. I don’t want you to get the whole door wet.”, the soldier ordered and you tried to follow, but your fingers were to stiff to even move.

“I-i-i-i-I can´t- my f-f-f-f-f-fing-g-g-gers are froo-o-o-ozen.”

Lights blinded you, when the piece of cloth was removed.

“T-t-t-thank y-y-you.“, you shivered with a smile.

“Through that door over there is the bath. Get beneath the shower. I will turn the  heater on and get soups heated.”

“O-o-o-o-okay.”, you had no energy and will left to argue, both were as frozen as your body.

What you were able to register from the cabin, was cosy and wooden.

Zooming in on the door the soldier had clamed to hide the bath, you nearly fell over your frozen feet, though you were able to catch yourself on the doorframe.

Grabbing the handle, you were confused the very next second. No matter if you pulled or pushed- the door stayed close.

_Why?- How`? What?_

“H—hh-h-how do I o-o-o-o-pen the damn do-o-or?”, you grumbled.  
It was when you yanked at the handle, that the door slipped open. Leaving you buffed.

_A sliding door?_

Finally able to enter the room, you beelined for the shower, not even able and wanting to strip, you started the water and stood beneath the hot stream within seconds.

It burnt, so cold was your blood and body.

“Fuck!”

_The water isn’t really heated yet._

Your clothing hot more and more heavy with every second it got soaked.

Slowly. Very slowly, you felt your body heat return.

“Still in your clothes. You must be more frozen than I thought. You need to undress though to get proper heat. I will do it for you.”, the male suddenly stated from the doorway, causing you to jump in fright and surprise.

“Reflexes are still there. Good. Move, I will join you and then we eat.”

 

The soldier joint you beneath the hot stream, stripping on his way and only leaving his knife in his hand, at once cutting away your soaked clothing.

It felt so good to have it gone, that you weren’t even mad.

“Now wash yourself. I brought clothes to change into once we are warm and dry again.”

Nodding in understanding, you accepted the soap he was offering you and did as he had told.

And so did he later on as well.

__

It must have taken almost an hour until your bodies were warm again and dressed (in your case) in oversized sweatpants and shirt, while your hair had been blown dry by a hairdryer.

“Eat up and then take one of the rooms to sleep in. No door in this cabin can be locked, except for the front door and one hidden somewhere around here. I am the only one who knows how to open them. Enjoy the time with Barnes. We will see each other sooner than later.”, and with those words, you were left alone in the ´large´ cabin in the woods.

* * *

 

You had taken the liberty to open each and every door on the search for the most comfortable looking room and bed to claim as your own. Fully intending on making the best out of your situation, you chose the room right next to the kitchen, for it was the one bedroom with the biggest window and bed.

Thinking (and hoping) there might be some more fitting clothes in the closets, you opened every drawer and found: absolutely nothing- only some dust.

_At least the bed seemed to be fresh, well more or less._

Tired as hell and hoping for one uninterrupted night of sleep, you slipped beneath the covers.

The warmth and softness lulling you to sleep at once.

* * *

 

For two days you were left alone, no man- neither Barnes nor the Soldier- joined you and you were able to relax some more.  
On the bad side, it made you mind wander as well.

How long will he keep you?

What will he do, once he doesn’t want or need you anymore?

What if you get ill?

You were just preparing some breakfast for yourself, when a movement caught your attention at the entrance of the hallway that lead to the four bedrooms.

_The soldier or Bucky? With that confusion and guild in his eyes, it can only be Bucky._

“Where are we? How did we get here and how long are were here already?”, the male asked in confusion.

“A few days. The soldier brought us here. This cabin is locked, and we are literally in the middle of nowhere. Tea?”, you answered with a shrug, having come to terms with the fact you could not change anything.

Shock was written in his eyes.

“What did I do?”, he asked, his hands entangling in his hair and clutching his head.

“Sleep. And he did nothing but getting us here. That was three days ago. You slept for two days after arriving here. I was just making myself some breakfast. Want some?”

“I-I thought he was gone.”, Bucky whispered to himself, you could almost think you had imagined it.

“If you want to shower, the bath is over there and the door slides open. I will be in my room over there if you want or need anything.”, you smiled and past the male, knowing he probably needed some time for himself.

Laying down on your bed, you continued reading one of the books you had found: and older version of J.R.R Tolkien´s “The Hobbit”.

You liked to read, especially launching on the bank of the oriel windows  in the living area, with a cup of tea by your side.

Bucky did not join you that day, and when the night fell, you went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He was sitting on the couch, staring into nothing.

“I am getting ready and then head off to bed.”, you called out, though got no reaction.

* * *

 

It was another two days until the Soldier visited you again.

“So this is the room you chose. Cosy. And you seem to have found the books. I never was in this room before- the handlers were sleeping here. Now I know why. This is the best room in the whole cabin.”, the deeper voice of the dark side stated from the door, pulling you away from the book.

“I can switch-“, you answered not wanting to anger him, now that your situation had slightly increased. Though you hoped he would decline that offer.

“No need for that. I will simply join you here. Just like I would do in any other room. Why don’t you make room for me?”, he grinned, already pulling his shirt over his head.

His chest was still toned, and you caught yourself thinking that you could be attracted towards him under different circumstances.

Placing a mark into the book, you put it down on the nightstand, waiting for more instructions.

“What have you done while I was gone, I wonder. You did not try to leave. And neither did Barnes. I wonder why?”, he asked, now standing at the food of the bed.

“You said the doors are locked and that I would never find the way back to the car. No matter that I don’t know where we are. This could be China, Russia or Germany for all I know. I am safe here, have food, running water and heating. I had to chose between certain death and imprisonment. TO be honest: As long as I stay alive, I might be able to let the Asshole and the Bitch know what I think of them and slap them in the face.”, you answered honest.

“You think they will  find and safe you ?”, his voice darkened- almost sounding possessive.

“No. But the possibilities are higher than when I am dead. And as long as you don’t kill me, I am at least alive. Though it might get boring once I am through with the books.”

“I will have to keep you occupied then, don’t I?”, the soldier had joined you on the bed, towering over your form, once he had finished speaking.

Naked as most times when he visited you. You had stripped yourself, when you had seen him approach, so now both of you were naked; with your body already lubricating itself to be prepared for what was about to come.

* * *

 

* * *

 

“You are still sick.”, the Soldier mused.

He had woken up alone in bed once again, finding you slouched over the toilet- puking your guts out in the bathroom.

“Just- Just give me a bit. I am sure I will be fine in a few minutes; just like the other days.”, you groaned, and reached for the glass of water to rinse your mouth clean.

“It has been over a week, nearly two, bit you don’t have a fever or any other symptoms of an illness you might have. It also come periodically and you weren´t nowhere where you could have caught an illness.”

“Yeah- wait. What did you just said?”, you snapped your head up.

“That it comes periodically and that you couldn’t get ill from someone.”, he answered bored.

“How periodically?”, you had a bad idea what was wrong with you.

“Every time I wake up, until an hour or so later.”

“So almost like every morning- errr night.”

“In a certain way, yes.”

_Shit.Shit_

You felt your blood drain out of your face and a hiccup left your throat.

“You know what is wrong with you. Tell me!”, he demanded with a growling and for the first time in a long time, panic settled in your bones.

Your mind was racing: Would this mean you are dead?

Cowering away, you hid behind the toilet, watching the towering man with huge eyes.

He was angry. And became even more so with every passing second.

“(y/n). I will not ask again. Tell me, or I will make you!”, he strode forward, his metal hand gripping your hair, ready to pull you up by it shouldn’t you answer him soon.

“I-I. Please,”, you were freely sobbing now,” I think I might be pregnant.”

You lifted your arms to protect yourself from something that might come towards you. But nothing happened.

No stroke. No answer.

Until:

“Repeat.”, his voice was only a whisper.

“I did not get my period this month. I blamed in on psychological stress. But with this sickness and all- I. I think I might be pregnant by you. W-with all the – by you and Barnes.”

His eyes bored into you.   
First into your eyes, then slowly wandering down to your stomach. His gaze was so intense, that you were sure he would rip out your uterus then and there.

_He is going to kill me for sure._

“Can. Can I see the stars one more time, before-“, your voice broke before you could finish the your plea.

“Before what?”, he squinted his eyes.

“Before you kill me.”, you whispered, “I won´t be of use for you anymore and-“

He stared at you some more, before letting you go and striding out of your room. You were crying, sobbing so hard you couldn’t move.

“Get up.”, his voice suddenly ordered and you stumbled to your feet, “follow me. And eat.”

The last part was said once you had taken the ordered place in the kitchen. A bowl of soup in front of you.

He had never prepared you food (except the one day where you had arrived at this cabin a few weeks ago). Not trusting your stomach, you slowly picked at your food and only ate small bites.

It was good and once your stomach had calmed down; you finished the whole bowl.

“Thank you.”

He moved to stand behind you, his hands moving over your arms to rest on your shoulders, right against your neck. You were sure he would snap your neck then and there.

But he did not.

_What is going on?_

“Go to your room.”, the Soldier ordered, “and wait there for me.”

“Yes.”

Doing as being told, you sat down on your bed with your mind racing with thoughts about the future.  
You had never thought about having a baby or not, and now it was too late.

Needing something to do, you started to clean the room; what itself did not take long, because the only thing laying around was the shirt the Soldier used to strip of once awoken.

Bucky had started to actively hide his metal arm when he was in control, while the Soldier proudly showed it, resulting in him walking around bare chested most of the time.   
At the beginning, Bucky had slept in a different room, though after waking up multiple times in your bed, you had convinced him that he had been sleep walking and so he just shared the bed with you now.  
You couldn’t bare the thought of telling him, that the soldier was back every night: you did not want to make him suffer more. And since the darker side had been with you every night and you were willing, Bucky´s urges during the day were almost not existing anymore. The only one fucking you at the moment were the Soldier.

It took almost half an hour for the male to join you again. He had a syringe in his hands.

“Lay down and give me your arm.”

“What´s that?”, you asked in fear, you did not want to die through lethal injection like a prisoner.

“Vitamins.”

“Vitamins?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”, you breathed confused, you had been sure he was about to kill you.

“You need them. Now stop asking.”

“Sorry.”, you apologised, offering your demanded arm and flinching when the needle pierced your skin.

After getting rid of the needle somewhere unknown to you, the male slipped into bed next to you, as always naked and hard.

But unlike the other times, he did not slam into you in doggy or missionary style, but pushed you to lay on your side and gently lifted your leg to slip into you with a quick but rather soft movement.

It was so unlike the usual him that you first thought Bucky had taken control. You were even more confused now.  
His metal hand moved from your thigh, over your mound and lower abdomen (where it rested for a second or two) before making its way to your breasts to play with them.

It was the first time you felt an orgasm build inside of you, caused by the Soldier and not Bucky.

That night, he only took you once; just like the following eight nights.

Each night, he was ´soft ´, careful and preparing food for you either afterwards or before.   
You didn’t know what to think anymore.

“Why are you like this all of the sudden?”, you asked one evening out of the blue, not being able to stand the change anymore without an explanation.

“I never liked hurting children. I may be a weapon, but I am no monster. Have I killed a few? Yes. Was I ordered to do so by them? Yes. Did I have no other choice? Yes. Did I let them suffer? Never. I always made it quick, clean and painless. No matter my orders.”, was all he said, not even looking up from his task of preparing food,” Furthermore will they put me through the worst pain I will have ever experienced, when they find us and either you or the unborn is hurt. They tried to long and hard to achieve that in the past. The better the news they get once found, the less pain I will be in.”

That was the end of the conversation.

You mused over his answer for some time; finally coming to the conclusion that up until now (and mentally even now) he was nothing more than a prisoner himself. Just like you.

 

 

 


	8. A new beginning?

** AN: Here I am – Rocking through the Hurricane! (Well not really but have that melody stuck in my head a t the moment….and it fits). **

** Warnings: not really **

** Wordcount: around 1400 **

 

The next couple of days, the soldier changed even more. He relented from fucking you multiple times to (more or less) love-making-sessions every night.  
He would inject you with vitamins every other night and kept track on what you ate and drank.

He once even took you outside one evening after he had noticed you craning your neck against the living-room-window to see the stars.

Bucky did not change much at first. He was starting to remember his past and what the soldier had done while in charge.

Barnes became quiet a sometimes and you had taken on the tradition of sleeping two times a day and cleaning the hut at least twice a week.

 

It was one morning, when the man startled you with his sudden words, “ You have changed.” A frown marred his face, and his eyes were roaming up and down your body.

You had to wear some skinnier clothes, for the ones you usually wore were in the dryer at the moment.   
Just that morning you had notices the first visual signs of your pregnancy as well. You knew you had to tell him sooner than later; probably now, that he had managed to impregnate you.

 

“What do you mean?”, you asked, trying to sound as confused as possible.

“I don´t know. Different-”, he mused, “- you gained weight. No, that´s not it.”

“Bucky-”, you started, “- I have something to admit to you.”

 

That got his attention.

 

“You know, with how much sex we had-”, you flinched when you saw his realization enter his eyes.

 

“You are pregnant.”, shock reigned his body and you sighted a “Yes. I am sorry I couldn´t tell you sooner. I did not want you to wail in misery and guilt.”

 

You had been sure, he would crumble and break at receiving that information. But he surprised you. “ We will leave.”

 

“What?”

“We will find a way out of here and then I will make sure to get you to a town and away to safety.”

“I-”

“We can make it. The windows are just normal glass and can easily break. You said you left the car behind. I was trained in survival before the war.”, he declared, “ Go, pack everything you might need. I will pack some things and then we will leave within the next hours.”

 

His tone left no room for arguments and you were surprised about his sudden change of behavior.

Not really having another choice, you did as Bucky had ordered you. Gathering a few freshly cleaned clothing, you soon waited for the male to join you in the living room. Your old shoes again on your feet for the first time in weeks.

Somehow you had started to like the cabin, therefore you did not want to see it destroyed, and so you tried the doorknob. And it opened without a problem.

 

_ Well, that was easy. _

Turning around to tell Bucky what you had just discovered, you were startled when you found him standing right behind you.

 

“Let´s hurry.”, giving you a glance to make sure you were ready, Bucky waited for you to make the first step.

 

“I don´t know where to go.”, you mumbled. 

 

“There is a path over there, that goes down towards the valley, it seems. But be careful. It looks like the path is wet.”

Following his arm, you noticed the little break in the underbushes.

About twenty minutes later, the surrounding area changed, you stepped into small ravine that was barely wide enough for the two of you to walk shoulder to shoulder.

 

_ So that´s why we had to walk. _

 

Your mind had begun to drift, only slightly, but that was enough for you to loose your footing.  
In slow-motion you felt the world around you tilt backwards.

 

_ FUCK! _

 

Within a split second you were embraced in a pair of strong arms.

“I got you.”, Bucky mumbled into your ear while placing you back onto your feet.

 

“Thank you.”, you smiled honesty, before following the path again.

 

It was another while later that the ravine opened and not long after, the two of you entered an area you thought you knew.

 

“We are almost there.”, you breathed surprised about the fact that you really had been able to find your way back.

 

“Good. I can see a car over there.”, he stated with a smile and his steps got a little skip, “Wait over here. I will see if it is safe to start.”

“You think he might have rigged it? Like a car bomb?”, you asked.

“Who knows?”

 

_ Well, I don´t think so, but hey, better safe than sorry. _

 

As you had thought, nothing happened and within five minutes you were on the road again.

 

* * *

 

The tank was still more than half-full and you prayed it would last until you reached some kind of civilization.

“I wonder where we are. In what country and so on.”, he asked after two hours of driving.

“No, the soldier never mentioned that. I am sorry.”

 

It was then, that a map appeared on the windshield.

 

“ _ **Next location available: Kreuzburg. Base-status: prepared. Armory, safe and MedBay stocked. Last time used: 2 years, 8 months, 23 days and 2 hours ago. Time until arrival: t-15 minutes. Occupation: empty.”**_

 

“Well, I guess Europe?”, you suggested, staring at the map in front of you with a bit of awe, “ Should we go there? We could do with some food and other stuff.”

 

“Yeah, but we should not stay there. I will go inside. Get what we need and then we will leave again.”

“Of course.”, you nodded, not eager to fall into HYDRA´s hands- again.

 

“This is not Germany though,”, the man besides you mumbled upon driving through the town towards your destination, “Neither France or Belgium. Definitely not East.”

 

“You mean East, like Russia?”

 

“Doesn´t sound like russian to me. I had a second generation in my training unit.” 

 

The house that was shown as your destination looked like every other house in that street.

“Stay.”, was the only word he said before leaving you alone.

 

_ Maybe, the car is voice-activated like Starks tech? _

 

“Ehm,”, you harrumphed,” What country are we in and where is the best place to hide?”

 

No answer.

 

_ Not voice activated then. _

 

“ _ **Romania. Best locations to lay low: Big Cities, outer skirts. Suggestion: Bucharest. High number of empty appartments within the outer city-limits. Good access to escape routes and food.”,**_ the car answered.

 

A scream escaped your throat when the car door suddenly opened.

 

“Jesus-”, you cursed upon realizing it was just Bucky, who had returned from his task, “Sorry. The car said we are in Romania and suggested to hide in Bucharest and its outer City-limits.”

“We will get rid of the car first. Let´s ride.”, he nodded.

 

* * *

 

In the end, Bucky had been able to rent a little apartment in one of the shadier parts of the outer-city-limits. A few set of flights up. It was small, not very clean and no one cared you had moved in. 

 

Once settled in, the soldier made an appearance again.   
He was not happy about your new arrangements, but he was rather surprised about Bucky´s change of behaviour.

One of the first things he did, was securing the flat and getting rid of the car or any evidence of your travels. Once returned, he brought back provisions and other stuff the flat was missing.

“Who would have thought that Barnes had the balls to run. Or you for that matter. I warned you not to.”, he growled, looking furious and stalked forward.

A shiver of pure fear went down your spine and you instinctively covered your stomach with your hands. Soon, the edge of the ´bed´ dug into your knees and fell onto it; the soldier broad form standing over you.  


“He wanted to leave. I- I could not stay back alone. I mean, without dying for sure. He was determined a-and he is stronger than me, you know that.”, you stumbled over your own words.

 

Anger rolled in waves of his body and panic took over yours.

You started to hyperventilate and blood rushed through your ears. Within a minute black spots started to take over your vision and your felt your conscious slip.

Then- Blackness.

 

** **

 

** AN2.0: Sooooo what do you think? Liked it, or not?  **

** I have most of the next chapter written by hand, and let me tell you: You are in for a ride! What do you think will happen? I am taking bets XD **

 


	9. GSG9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION ATTENTION: description of birth, mention of miscarriage   
> There are German sentences in this, the english translation can be found right after that slightly down and in (())

Next time you woke up, you where laid on the bed, your head resting on a soft pillow.  
Something cold was pressed against your exposed chest and your instinctivelyd jerked away. It was a different cold than the soldier´s metal prosthetic.

An unknown male voice told you something in a stern voice you couldn´t underdstand.

“He tells you to lay back again so he can finish his check up.”, the soldier rumbled from your left.  
He stood a few steps away, his eyes fixed on the male stranger and muscles tense. You noticed his flesh hand was resting on the hidden blade, ready to pull it at any moment and kill the man, should he do something stupid.

Knowing the soldier would not allow anything happen to you, you did as the stranger had asked from you.

It took another few minutes for the doctor(?) to finish his check up. He then said somehting to your captor again, who nodded and handed over some money, before guiding the man out of your little appartment.

Waiting for him to say or do anything to you, you did not move from your position on the bed.

“You fainted.”, he finally told you, “I had to find a doctor after you did not wake up on your own after a while. He said to be carefull in your condition and to take it easy. He will check on you again in a few weeks to make everything is fine.”

“Okay.”, you nodded, pulling the sheets around your body to keep warm.

“Your clothes are on your left. get dressed and then sit down to eat.”

Nodding again, you pulled the offered shirt above your head and then sat down at the table- soup was served.

“What you and Barnes did was a stupid thing to do. You did not know where you were and then you left into the blue.”, his voice was angry, but stayed calm and even.

“I am sorry.”, you flinched.

“Good. Don´t do something like this again!”, he ordered staring you down to get his point across, “We will stay here. No one knows who we are and in your condition it is smarter. But you will NOT leave this appartment.”

* * *

 

It was hard for you to walk around and do your chores now..

You feet hurt, as did your back and head often times.

It was your seventh or eightth month of pregnancy and trusting the doctor, neverything was going fine.

Bucky had left you to buy some food on the little marked a few blocks away- you had suddenly started to crave plumbs- and you were trying to clean your appartment as best as you could.

You had wanted to mob it for a while now, but both Bucky and the soldier were stating it was to dangerouse. Unbeknownst to you, would they be right.

Hurried steps caught your attention and to stepped away from the door and into the far corner of the room.

Not a second later, did the door open and Captain America entered. 

Fury rose in your blood.

He hadn´t notice you yet, and he wouldn´t, because a the moment his eyes would have caught your form, Bucky entered catching the man´s whole attention on himself.

Bucky´s eyes flickered to you to make sure you were alright while at the same time telling you to hide.  
He didn´t know who can be truste (which included himself), and unlike the soldier, who whould often touch your stomach to dfeel the child move, HE barely did- always afraid to hurt the unborn baby.

The two men started to talk , though you did not really listen; a movement outdside the covered window caught your attention and not a second later, all hell broke loose.

Explosions and smoke filled the room, blinding you for a while and making it hard to breath.

YOu wanted to get away from there, hide and wait until everything is over. But you would not be able to.

You had made it to the flat-door when she burts open again, hitting you. That caused you to loose your footing, when your foot caught the bucket with water.

“POLICE!”, someone shouted, though the only thing you registered was a sharp pain  in your abdomen when you fell onto the edge of the kitchen table; the corner embedding itself into your stomach.

_Fuck_

At once you curled yourself into a small ball, uncontrolably sobbing. It hurt too much and you hoped your baby was alright.

A presence appeared next to you and you could hear a slightly panicked voice of a man.  
Hands roamed your body on the search for secret weapons (as you later learned).

“Atlas 100 von 5-3. Wir haben eine weibliche Unbekannte. Schwanger.”, he spoke. ((”Atlas 100 for 5-3. We have an unknown female. Pregnant.”))  
”Verstanden. Negativ. ZP ist ins Treppenhaus geflüchtet. Mit dem Captain.((Understood.Negative. Target left into the stairwell with the captain.”)) Miss. Miss. German federal police. Can you understand me?”

The man tried to uncurl you, but you didn´t. Too great was your panic and pain.

“Frank hilf mir. Wir müssen sie beruhigen und auf das Bett legen und gucken obn und wo sie verletzt ist.((Frank help me. we need to calm her down and get her onto the bed so see if and where she is injured.))”, the man told another man.

“Klar. Gib mir Deckung, ich mach das. ((Sure. Cover me, I do that.))”, a new voice stated and not a few moments later you were lifted into the air, only to be placed onto the bed.

Another shout of pain left your throat upon that movement.

“I am sorry Ma´m. But- Scheiße. Atlas 100 von 5-5: wir brauchen dringend einen Arzt zu unserer Position. DIe Unbekannte hat Blut zwischen den Beinen und es wird immer mehr–positiv–negativ. Aber- verstaden. 5-5 ende. ((Fuck. Atlas 100 for 5-5. We need a medic to our position immediatelly. The unknown has blood between her legs and it gets more and more– positiv–negativ. But- understood. 5-5 out.)). “

”Miss. I need you to lay on your back and open your legs. I need to see where all the blood is coming from.”, the first voice asked you through your sobbs.

_Blood? What Blood? God no!_

Shocked hearing those words, you did as the man pleaded and slowly uncurled your body. It was then that the cramps started.

“Shit.”, the second man cursed and you screamed in pain when another hit you and you felt your babies position shift down.

You had just starting to give birth.

“5-3 an alle: Weiß jemand wie man ein Kind zur Welt bringt?-Ja ich bin mir sehr sicher. Verstanden. ZP1 hat das Gebäude verlassen. Gebäude wird gesichert. ((”5-3 for everyone. Does anyone know how to give birth to a baby?- Yes I am very sure. Copy. Target 1 had left the building. Building is being secured.”)) “

You had finally found the courage to open your eyes,only to find two men dressed in black combat uniforms standing and sitting in front of you. THe one standing held his weapon in a way that made it possible for him to either shoot you or anyone coming throughh that door at a moments notice.  
The other one was tall and broad, his weapon laying next to him, but out of your reach.  
Both men had a worried glint in their eyes.

“Please.”, you sobbed not really knowing what to say or do.

The police-officers shared a look before the taller one spoke again.

“Miss. I need to strip your trousers and underwear. There is a lot of blood and we think you might have gone into labour.”

You could only nod, because another very painful cramp hit.

“Cut them off. I don´t care.”, you whined, the urge to spread your legs to ease the pain taking over. Hot shivers covered your body and sobbs left your chest.  
It was far too early for your little boy to see the world.

The standing man had turned his back more towards you, giving you a bit more privacy, while his comrade got rid of your clothing; only to place the covers of your bed over your legs.

You felt your inner walls stretch and your baby enter your birhting canal- but something felt wrong. Now the pain would not stop and it overtook everything.

____ ATTENTION TRIGGERING MATERIAL BENEATH THIS ____

You could not breath propperly and when you finally felt your child leave your body after a very long and painful time- nothing happened.

It was quiet. No cry or whailing of a newborn and you new your baby boy was dead. Even without having to see the looks on the faces of the men.

It was then that three more police officers (dressed like the two with you) entered with medics at their sides.  
At once the medics took over the situatuion, asking questions and doing their job.

You did not react. or answer. Your eyes cast on your stillborn child that was being looked over by another pair of newly arrived medics.

Everything that happened afterwards, your mind did not register. It was once big blurr.

 

**So what do you think and are you hating me now?**

**ANd who is from germany as well and noticed my little reference to the tv series GSG9?**


	10. In teh Headquarters

That was until you sat on a medical bench in a sterile room, dressed in a hospital gown, with the team of Police officers that had ´found´ you on guard.

Well the last three did, the two that had helped you during your birth were not there. Probably speaking to a shrink or something like that.  
You could not blame them for still being on guard, you could be a threat after all they knew.

“I need to pee.”, you whispered after a while, though your eyes kept cast onto the floor in front of your dangling feet.

“Do you want to walk, or do you want us to get a wheelchair?”, the leader of the group asked wth a warm fatherly voice.  
Instead of an answer, you simply stood up and made a few wobbly stepped towards the door.

“Our Phsychologist wants to talk to you later, and then we have to ask you a few questions as well.”, he informed you, opening the door for you to step through.

“Sure.”, you mumbled, not really caring.

Your escort and you stopped infront of a female changing room, just as a woman in a suit and with long blond hair stepped next to you.

“My name is Helmholz. I have to accompany you, I fear.”, shed spoke with a formal but warm voice.

You shrugged.

“Go ahead. I can arrange for you to take a shower later. Might do you good after... everything.”

* * *

A nod in understanding was all you could muster.

Taking care of your business, you thanked for the amound of painkillers the doctors had given you. You felt nothing, almost not even the toilet-seat.

Finished, you joined Ms Helmholz back in the dressing room, when a rucktus outside the door caught your attention.

“Ready to go? Don´t worry about that. THe boys will make sure nothing more happens. You are our prisoner, as bad as it sounds, but that means that General wont be allowed to bother you without our commanders approval.”, Helmholz stated while opening the door, only for you to run into the back of one of the police officers.

“It is simple. I just want to see the unknown female that was with Barnes!”, the Widow sneered, but the officer stayed unfaced.

“No. And now take your leave, please.”, the leader stated.

“This is-”, she wanted to argue.

“We don´t care Ms Romanovd. The only person who will talk to her will be our phsychologist who is already waiting fpr her. Now make room, before we have to make room.”, he continued.

“Fine, but trust me. Cap won´t be so easily persuaded. If she is who I think she is, then he is looking for her for months now.”

_Sure_

Helmholz talked with you while the group consistend of you five walked back to the medical room, you had been staying in.

* * *

“Miss, I have to ask you for a few personal information. I hope you understand.”the psychologist smiled at you.

“Sure.”, you shrugged.

“Name and first name?”

“(Y/n) (Y/LN)”

“Date of birth”

“(DD/MM/YY)”

“How did you get into this situation?”

“Your men burst into the appartment I was staying at.”

“Alright, I will rephrase the question. How did you come to be with Mr Barnes.”

“I was taken as a hostage after that Helicarrier-shit. Been with the Soldier and Barnes since then.”

“Barnes and the Soldier-”

“Two personalities.”, you answered with a frown,” When the soldier was in charge Barnes slept and the other way around.”

“I assume the child was from your captor.?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn´t you try and run?”

“How? I was in the middle of Nowhere most of the time and never alone on top of that.”

“What about your time in Bucharest?”

“THe same. Never alone, this time pregnant on top of that, in a foreign land-”

“What about 22nd June this year. Where was your captor?”

“With me and then at the marked in town for a few hours.”, you stated.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”, you squinted.

“Absolutely sure?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you. Now-”

“You just lost a suspect for something that happend that day, and that made it all of the sudden possibleto locate us. After I know that the Star Sprangled Asshole and the Black Bitch knew I was taken hostage. Mighty Heroes indeed.”

The silence that followed your statement was answer enough for you.

“What did he apparently do? Killed someone?”

“I am sorry, but that information is classified and I am not allowed to give it to you. But please excuse me, I have to talk to my colleagues.”

“Sure.”, you mumbled, looking up into the room to see who was tasked with watching you. It was once again the leader.

“We will get you somethiing to eat soon. Any preferences? Vegetarian, Vegan- or something entirely different?”, he asked you.

“Don´t care. “,You answered, “Just no plumbs please.”

“I will let the others now.”

* * *

Almost an hour went by, until Helmholz entered the room you waited in.

“Ms (y/ln), Secretary Ross wants to speak with you. Please follow me.”

You were escorted through a few hallways until you reached a big room filled with monitors and people.

A grey haired man stood in the center, you at once did not like him.

“That´s the one that was with the WInter SOldier when you stormed the place.”, he asked dissmissively.

“Yes, this is the woman you forgot to tell us about.”, another older man answered coldly, the insignia on his uniformed made him out as the Commander of the whole police special force. He sounded pissed.

“With that body count in Wahsington we were sure she was laying in some ditsch. Or somehting like that. But she is still alive, so I don´t know what all the fuss is about.”

_Excuse me?_

“An baby died because of your bigot information.”, the commander almost shouted, and pain stabbed at your heart.

“A Baby of a murderer and monster. Not a big lost if you ask me.”, Secretary ross shrugged.

You acted before you could think, asn a second later, you hand stung from the force you used to punch the Secretary. Who  cursed in return.  
You wanted to jump him, but a strong arm around your body kept you from doing it.

“Miss, I can understand, but I can´t let you do this.”, it was the giant of the team.

“You little-”, the Secretary shouted and made a step towards you, you got ready for pain, but the men stood in his way.

“You are even more stupid than I thought. Tony Stark, and you must be the woman Capsicle tried to find, but was not able to. How did you be able to not be found by my AI?“

“No civilisation and then not leaving one appartment.”, you squinted.

“I see. Well, good to have you back. Cap was all crazy with worry and guilt.”

“If you say so.”, you mumbled.

“I am sorry what happened to you. I wished I had been able to find you earlier.”, the billinaire continued.

“Why is he in a super villain fish-tank, if he has an alibi?”, you frowned when you saw the way Barnes was held under control.

“States his whore.”, sneered General Ross and almost everybody started cussing at him.

“No, he is right. I bought my life through allowing him to fuck me. THat might make me a whore, but it kept me alive and mostly unharmed- at the beginning.”, you stated.

“Why only at the beginning?”, someone asked.

“Once I got pregnant he became -soft? Made sure I ate healthy. Injected me with vitamins. Got a doc to see me when I was not well. He is hurt.”, you continued after a few seconds, “He lives in constant fear of pain and torture by Hydra. He always said he would be in a lot of pain, once they dfound us. In a way I wasnt the only prisoner.”

An awkward silence followed.

“So, who wants the pleasure to let Mr Terminator that his kid is dead? I for sure sonßt want to be in the same room as him when he finds out.”, Stark asked.

“I will.”, secretary Ross answered with a sadistic grin, “Why don´t your men lead the way? It´s the GSG9s Headquarters after all.”

“-1. You and your team will make sure he behaves. But get out of there if things go south. Your safety is priority.”, the commander announced.

“Yes Sir. Ms (y/ln), You wil need to stay here.”

“Can I maybe take the shower I was offered earlier?”, you mumbled at the female commanding officer.

“Of courdse. THough you need to be under surveilance.”

“-”

“Two female officers will be with you in hte locker-room. Two male will stay outside in front of thedoor.”; she assured you upon seeing your worried face.

“Sure.”

* * *

You were just washing your hair, when the sounds of shots reached your ears.

Hurriedly you grabbed a towel and pulled it around your body. Not caring to dry.

You knew it had something to do with the bad news your captor had just had just recieved. And so you ran throught the corridors with your guards shouting something after you, you couldnt hear.

Following the sound of fighting, you turned a corner and noticed the General being knocked out on the floor, with dead Us military next to him.

THe Soldier was just aiming a gun at one of the german police offivcers that had watched you. He was pure fury and ready to kill.

“Soldier!”, you shouted, not wanting the man who had been so nice to you to be killed.

At once his body turned towards you, his attention never fully leaving the man he was just about to kill.  
They were a threat and had already killed his son, in his mind.

Slower, you closed the distance between the two of you. Stepping over the Secretary ( you accidentelly slipped and kicked him inot his face, breaking his nose), you stood in front of the soldier. 

He adjusted his grib on the gun (now holding it in his fleshy one) and reached with his metal hand for you.  
His fingertips brushed over your exposed skin and slippen through a few strands of your wet hair.

Confusion and questions entered his gaze.

“I was just taking a shower,”, you anwered his unspoken question.  
His eyes roamed your body to look for any visual injuries. They lingered on your now flatter stomach. His jaws clenched and he growled.

It was then that the men you had to learn to be called Team 5 moved, what caught the soldiers attention.

With a careful and quick movement he shoved you behind his bulky body for protection.


End file.
